1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting bracket assembly for traffic signals and especially one which can accommodate various traffic signal assemblies of different dimensions.
2. Prior Art
Previous mounting assemblies for affixing traffic light assemblies to poles have included those made of two separate parts respectively connected to the top and bottom of the signal housing and separately fixed to the pole. Another form was generally C-shaped whose dimensions were fixed and non-adjustable so that it could be used only with traffic light assemblies of corresponding dimensions. There has been a need for a mounting assembly for traffic signals which could accommodate various sized traffic signals, which could be cheaply made and which could be installed with a minimum of labor. It is among the objects of the present invention to accomplish one or more of the foregoing objectives.